Imperfectos
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Yuri y Victoria no son perfectos, pero de todas formas se aman. [Yuri x fem Victor]


One-shot: Imperfectos

Yuri jamás se había imaginado que su patinadora artística favorita Victoria Nikiforova llegaría a vivir con él a Hasetsu para ser su entrenadora.

Mucho menos que de sentir admiración, pasaría a sentir amor por ella.

Creía que era parte de la naturaleza de ella ser tan coqueta y atrevida, hasta que descubrió que ella era así porque estaba enamorada de él.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, ambos caminaban por las calles nocturnas de Hasetsu, rumbo a Yutopia.

Yuri miraba de reojo a Victoria, ella lo superaba en altura, tenía una belleza única y un cuerpo admirable. Pero él podía ver más allá que esa perfecta imagen.

Se alteró y sonrojó cuando Victoria lo miró y encontró observándola.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuri?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Nada- dijo tímidamente.

Victoria soltó una pequeña risita y lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

-¿Las parejas tienen que caminar tomadas de la mano, verdad?- preguntó ella con alegría.

-Supongo que sí- respondió nervioso.

-¿Supones?- soltó otra risita- eres tan lindo, Yuri- comentó.

-Lindo...- murmuró avergonzado y frunciendo el ceño.

Tomados de la mano llegaron a Yutopia, donde cada uno por su lado se bañó en las aguas termales.

Al terminar de bañarse, y ambos trayendo ya ropa cómoda, se dedicaron a comer algo.

En medio de la comida, Victoria sacó una fotografía de los dos, muy emocionada la subió a Instagram con un pie de foto en el que salía un emoticon de corazón rojo.

La foto no tardó en hacerse viral y crear rumores. Dividiéndose en opiniones que estaban a favor de la pareja contra quienes decían que Yuri no le favorecía en nada a Victoria.

Para desgracia de Yuri, terminó enterándose de todas esas opiniones.

Y el gran lado inseguro de él, le encontró la razón a quienes decían que Victoria merecía a alguien igual de perfecto que ella.

Con el pasar de los días, Yuri empezó a tratar de distanciarse un poco de Victoria. Sus pensamientos eran un lío en su mente, sabía que Victoria lo quería tanto como él a ella, pero le dolía no ser el hombre que todos esperarían que la gran Victoria Nikiforova elegiría para estar a su lado.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, Yuri ya listo para volver a casa, notó que Victoria no estaba donde siempre lo esperaba.

Asustado empezó a buscarla hasta que la encontró sentada en un rincón lejos de la pista de hielo, con sus manos cubriendo su vientre.

-¿Victoria?- la nombró confundido.

-Oh, Yuri- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, vamos- dijo parándose del suelo.

Yuri la miró confundido -¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándosele.

-Sí, sí- dijo inquieta y entrecerrando un ojo.

Victoria hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró a su vientre.

-Victoria, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó muy preocupado y tomándola de los brazos con delicadeza.

-Me llegó anoche- susurró.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido.

Luego de unos minutos, Yuri comprendió a qué se refería.

-Oh- dijo dudoso y la miró apenado retorcerse del dolor.

De inmediato llamó a un taxi y la llevó a Yutopia.

Al llegar al hotel, juntó todas sus fuerzas y la cargó en sus brazos hasta a su habitación.

Allí la acostó en su cama y la llenó de mantas.

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo Yuri tranquilo y salió de la habitación.

El rostro de Victoria estaba pálido, como cualquier otra mujer sufría de la menstruación y aquel mes le había llegado con mucho dolor.

Yuri regresó a la habitación, trayendo consigo una bandeja en la que traía una taza de té de hierbas y unas pastillas para el dolor.

-Mi mamá me dijo que esto te hará sentir mejor- comentó Yuri mirándola con cariño.

-Gracias- contestó Victoria apenada.

Al rato después, luego de haber tomado el té y las pastillas, Victoria empezó a sentirse mejor.

-Qué terrible- murmuró ella estirándose en la cama.

-Me asusté, nunca te había visto así- comentó Yuri sentándose en la cama.

Victoria desvió la mirada y su rostro se volvió rojo.

-Lamento que me hayas visto así- comentó apenada.

-¿Eh? Pero si es normal- comentó confundido.

-No quería que me vieras así, me pongo muy inestable, no me puedo controlar- confesó.

-Victoria- la nombró tocándole el cabello.

-No quiero que veas este lado vulnerable de mí- confesó.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero conocer todos los lados de ti- dijo con seriedad.

Victoria lo miró apenada y así se dio cuenta que él no era el único que sufría por la inseguridad y los malos comentarios.

Ver a Victoria en ese estado le hizo darse cuenta que a quién tenía a su lado era un ser humano imperfecto al igual que él.

Victoria no era una diosa, no era perfecta, era su amada compañera que estaba luchando por devolverle la confianza en el deporte que tanto ambos amaban.

Verla angustiada por lo que él podría pensar y como eso afectaba a su imagen, le demostró que era absurdo sentirse mal por los comentarios de personas que no conocían realmente a ninguno de los dos.

Yuri sonrió con ternura y la abrazó, Victoria abrió los ojos con asombro y comprendió todo.

Aquel hombre inseguro la amaba y ansiaba conocer cada parte de ella, sabía que no era una mujer perfecta como todos decían y aún así se quedaría a su lado, no la dejaría sola.

Besó en los labios a Yuri, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

Ambos eran imperfectos, pero de todas formas se amaban.

-xxxxx-xxxx

Hola, mi gusto por el gender bender me llevó a escribir esto, no sé que tal quedó, pero espero que les haya gustado :3

Necesitaba escribir algo de Yuri x fem Victor, el Victuri es mi otp y me gusta en todas sus formas xD

A quienes también les gusta el gender bender, tengo un one-shot Victor x fem Yuri llamado "Accidente" por si les interesa :3 y también, pronto publicaré un fem Victor x fem Yuri

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


End file.
